Sora's Sister
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: Sora has a sister who absolutly hates his guts. But thats cause he took away everything she loved. Including the Organization.Story about how she gets them back. Slightly drabbleish. DemyxOC, Slight AxelOC XigbarOC


**_This is about Sora's sister._**

**_Very angsty._**

**_Its really sort of a whole bunch of drabbles, some might connect and others might be totally random. I just keep thinking of one-shots that are a certain member and oc and thought it would be cool if the oc was sora's sister...so...yeah. Some are song-fics_**

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh<em>

_Here I am_

_Feels like the walls are closing in_

Luna looked around the room sadly, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Once again_

_It's time to face it and be strong_

Every gravestone was shattered, and all but one grave darkened. Stepping up to the first one she brushed off the many peices of crumpled stone.

_The Flurry of Dancing Flames._ Luna placed her hand on it and whispered, "_I'm sorry._"

She knew by heart who would be next and narrowly avoided going to it. After going to the others and angrily hitting the front one which the dusks must have put up after the...her _Brother_ killed Xemnas, Luna finally stopped in front of the one in between Axel's and Luxord's.

Only bending down to brush off the peices covering a now depressing picture of a sitar, She sniffled.

"Ya know, I wish I knew what happened." Luna spoke to the air above the grave.

"Because then I would be able to ask 'why?' to the person who did this to you."

More tears came pouring down her face as she said in a mangled voice, "Who am I even kidding, I know exactly who did this to you. My own BROTHER."

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know its up to me somehow_

_I've lost my way_

"Everything I've ever loved, he's taken away from me. My dog, my room, my best friend. Even our own parents sanity."

Luna looked down at the scriptive writing that spelled, "_The Melodious Nocturne_" and shut her eyes.

"I'll fix this. I promise. I will bring you back! You, and all the others!"

She laughed slightly and smiled down at the grave, opening her eyes.

"Well maybe not Xemnas. or Marluxia and Larxene."

Sighing, she whispered, "I wish I hadn't left, you would all probally still be alive right now."

_If i could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try_

_To turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Luna turned around and left the small room.

"Now what to do..." She whispered, walking into The Hall Of Empty Melodies. Suddenly getting an idea, she froze and thought it through. Smiling like bugs bunny, Luna ran through the door and entered the next room.

"Luckily the Nobodies still recognize me, I haven't seen one yet."

After about five minutes of straight out sprinting through the castle, Luna burst through the doors of Vexen's labratory panting.

A few seconds to catch her breath, She looked around the room for the object she needed.

"Crap. How am I ever supposed to find a ring in here?"

Nearly every space of flooring in the large room was covered by some sort of machinery, it took her forever to find a small desk, which had been hidden in a corner.

Opening the first droor, Luna sighed. Vexen sure was weird.

Sitting in the droor was none other then a miniature heartless plushie, and a small keyblade keychain hooked to a set of keys.

Luna closed the first droor, and opened the next. This one had an assortment of nic-naks all neatly placed side by side. Scaning through the items, Luna's eyes stopped when she saw a small red box, pressed between a tin of toothpicks and a pin holder.

Luna grinned and grabbed the box excitedly.

"Yes." She whispered, pulling out a sparkling blue ring.

_Maybe it's not too late_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Really short chapter, i know! I just could think of a better way to end it. I'm already half done the next chap. so it should be up by tomorrow.<em>**

**_Who can guess what the ring is for?_**

**_-Alyssa_**


End file.
